A Memorible Day
by VRmaster300
Summary: On his twenty-fifth birthday, Kira Yamato takes some time to reflect on the way his life has gotten up to this point, but when he meets a new person on the PLANTs, he realizes that maybe all the drama he's faced was meant to bring him to this point.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED or any other factors of the franchise.**

 **I've been juggling the general plot of this story around for a while, I wanted to post it for Valentine 's Day, then tried again for March 15, and now I am finally posting it for May 18.**

 **So now, please go ahead and read, and please review.**

* * *

 **Ch 1 One Discovery can change Everything**

Birthdays are suppose to be a day of celebration, of having those around you treat you like the most important person they know, where you have that general atmosphere that your existence gave something meaningful to the world.

That's the general idea, but not really the way that one Kira Yamato was feeling at this moment, not in the current way he saw his life.

He was currently sitting on a bench in one of the local parks on one of the PLANT colonies. He had moved here after Lacus had become the chairwoman of the PLANTs so he could be close to her. He had become a ZAFT commander, usually always being at her side.  
But their relationship had taken a bad turn; Lacus had spent all her time being very busy with the council and her political role. Kira knew she was working hard to make sure peace was maintained, but eventually she saw it was being far more important than maintaining their relationship. They broke up almost half a year ago; Kira had retired from the military, and was now working as a very successful freelance programmer. But that didn't mean he didn't feel pretty empty every now and then.

He looked around the park, and saw the numerous families that were around, parents playing with their children, just enjoying their lives.

Kira had always had a mental fantasy of what he had wanted to see his future.

He and Lacus would be married by now, have a beautiful child, they would have a nice house in a peaceful neighborhood, maybe a dog for their child to play with, and spend their weekends doing like these other families were, just running around the park, not a care in the world, just being happy.

But that was all it was now, a fantasy.

Despite if even Lacus's career, hadn't gotten in the way, he learned that he and Lacus weren't genetically compatible. As a third generation coordinator, and him being the ultimate coordinator, he had been informed the likelihood of him and Lacus having children was very low.

He knew that adoption could have always been a possibility, but that wasn't really what Kira wanted.

Truth be told, Kira had always had thoughts about his existence ever since he learned he was the Ultimate Coordinator. He had fought in two wars, using his superior abilities to pilot weapons of destruction to try to protect as best as he could. But it still scarred him, he could try to do as much good as he could, but it wasn't enough. He always wanted to leave a mark of some kind, to show himself that he could be something more than a soldier, than some science experiment of his father, then the both praised and feared pilot of the Freedom.

He always thought that maybe being a father would help him with that, seeing a little face of innocence, that still wouldn't know about the truth of the world, about all the fighting in history, a life that he could help guide through life, but most importantly, a little life that would be just like him. Another Ultimate coordinator, one that wasn't created because of some science driven goal, instead one that was created out of love, with him and Lacus there to raise that life right, doing everything they could to make that child's life better each day. To watch them grow up with a life that wasn't anything like the life he had ever since he entered the Strike's cockpit.

But that's all it was now, just a fantasy.

Honestly at this moment he didn't believe he would encounter another girl he loved as much as he did for Lacus.

Now he was here, sitting alone in a park on his birthday, depressed about what he was missing in his life. He had told his friends he just wanted to spend the day to himself, technically it was Cagalli's birthday as well, but like Lacus she was busy with her own political position, and Athrun was busy as well in the ORB military.

"Birdy," came a robotic voice from above him, and Kira looked up to see his small robotic bird flying in the air, coming to land back on his shoulder after Kira had left him to fly off about half an hour earlier.

"What's up birdy?" Kira asked him as he transferred the robot to his palm.

"Birdy, …birdy birdy," the robot chanted.

After years of owning his robotic companion, even though he only ever said one word, Kira could recognize when he was trying to tell him something.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira.

Birdy flew off his hand and glided off towards the wood area of the park, Kira took that to mean his message, sighed, stood up, and followed after him.

It wasn't like he had anything better to do right now.

He head into the woods, mentally thanking himself for wearing boots. While the weather on the PLANTs was artificial, and the fact that it was technically summer down on earth, the local weather service changed the climate to be different every few weeks on certain of the colonies. Right now it was a little bit chilly after a bit of artificial rain showers the previous day, so there was mud everywhere.

Kira continued to follow birdy through what seems like endless trees and bushes till he started to hear the faint sounds of crying, a child's crying.

It was till a couple of more feet further that he ended up finding Birdy, on the ground, right in front of a small little girl with brown hair, wearing a light pink coat and booties, who was crying into her little hands covering her face, sitting at the base of a tree.

'He found a lost child, that's what he was trying to get my attention for I guess,' thought Kira.

He decided to be the good person he was, and continued walking towards the little girl.

The sounds of his footsteps crunching down on the stick and leaves on the ground got the little girls attention, who looked up from her crying to see a stranger right in front of her.

"Hi, are you lost?" asked Kira, giving his most friendly smile.

The little girl just looked at him, unsure if she should say anything, while also being a bit scared of him just because he was a stranger.

Kira seemed to pick up on it, so he tried to start off with something small. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and slowly handed it to the little girl.

"Here, why don't you wipe away your tears," he said to her.

She just stayed still for a moment, then lightly took it from him, and wiped her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're not supposed to talk to strangers, but I just want to help you. My name is Kira, Kira Yamato. Do you mind telling me your name?" he told her.

The little girl kept wiping her eyes, and then finally replied in a tiny voice, "My name is Kari."

"Hello Kari, it's nice to meet you. Are you lost?" he asked her.

She slowly nodded her head, "my mommy brought me to the park for my birthday, but I wanted to get her a gift and I got lost."

"You wanted to get a gift for your mommy on your own birthday, that's cute," he said with a friendly laugh, "what were you trying to get her?"

"A red flower, she likes red flowers," she said.

"Oh, you mean a rose," Kira said. He recalled that there were a patch of rose bushes near a pond close by to where they were, he guessed the little girl had been looking for that area.

"But I couldn't find her again, and I lost the flower," she said.

"Well, how about I help you find her," said Kira, extending his hand to her.

The little girl slowly took it, and Kira helped her up. They slowly made their way out of the woods, with birdy following after them. Kira started to look around for park security, so he could try to report a lost child, but like the expression goes, there's never one around when you need one.

He did end up spotting a flower stand, and decided to try doing something nice.

Taking Kari by the hand, they both approached the stand with Kira addressing the teenage girl in charge.

"Excuse me, by any chance do you have any roses for this little girl?" he asked.

"Oh of course, one second," she said, then went behind the cart and pulled out a small bouquet of roses.

Kira happily paid the girl for the flowers, who made a small comment as he left.

"Have a good day sir, I hope your daughter enjoys the flowers.

Kira chuckled, but didn't bother to correct the girl.

He went back over to Kari and gave the flowers to her, "here, now you have a lot of red flowers to give your mom," he told her.

Kari let her small mouth drop in amazement of the large collection of flowers, and then smiled and said, "Thank you so much mister Kira."

"You're welcome," said Kira, then took her hand again as they continued to walk again.

"So today's your birthday, today's mine as well," said Kira.

"Really? How old are you mister Kira?" asked Kari.

"Well I'm twenty five today, how about you?" he asked her.

Kari looked at her hand, and started counting off fingers, which Kira found cute. She then replied, "I'm nine."

"Wow, so your almost ten. But I bet your really smart for your age, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm in fifth grade," she said.

"Guess I was right," he said.

"My mommy said I'm smart like my daddy," she told him.

"Oh really, what does your daddy do?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Kari.

"Why not?" asked Kira.

"Because he never around. I never see him, my mommy always gets water in her eyes when I ask about him, then starts hugging me really tight," she said.

Kira took his basic reasoning skills and took Kari's words to translate into her father not being around because either her parents were divorced or he was deceased. Taking her age into account, she was born sometime after the end of the first bloody valentine war, so her father must have been a solider who lost his life in battle.

"I'm sorry to hear, you seem like a really nice kid, your daddy would be proud to have a daughter like you," he told her.

"My mommy says I look a lot like my daddy, he left me this necklace," she said, referring to a small heart shaped necklace around her neck. Kira got a quick look at it, it seemed kind of familiar, though it was a little gold colored necklace that seemed to have some black marks on it, as if it had been burned at one point.

"It seems like he really would have loved you," said Kira.

"My mommy says he loves us both, I make my birthday cake wish every year that daddy will come home, so mommy can be happy and I can see her smile again," said Kari.

Kira was starting to feel a bit guilty, this little girl had never met her father, yet she was wishing that he could return home to her and her mother. She was destined to have a great disappointment in the future; he really wished he could do something to make it so that she wouldn't have to experience that.

"Mr. Kira, are you ok?" asked Kari.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I just got distracted. So, we should probably start looking for your mommy. What does she look like?"

She's tall, and really pretty," Kari said, as if that was enough of a description.

"Ok, but what else can you tell me about her. Like what color is her hair?" asked Kira.

"It's red, just like these flowers," said Kari.

"Red hair?" asked Kira, suddenly a familiar image started to come across his mind, when an even familiar voice came from behind him.

"Kari!" came a woman's voice.

"Mommy!" said Kari as she let go of Kira's hand and ran behind him. Kari hugged her mother who bent down to hug her little girl, she had spent the last hour or so looking around for her in worry, now finally found her walking in hand with some man she could only see from behind.

"Young lady, I have been looking everywhere for you," she said in a panic voice.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you a present," she said, handing her mother the small bouquet of roses.

"Oh, their beautiful, where did you get these?" her mother said.

"That nice man bought them for me," said Kari, pointing to Kira.

He had not turned around yet, that voice had parlayed him in confusion. Birdy however, had also recognized the voice, and flew off Kira's shoulder and landed on the shoulder of Kari's mother, who became shocked when she recognized the robotic bird.

"Birdy?" she said in shock.

"She knows Birdy? It can't be," thought Kira. He finally started to turn around, and Kari's mother in full view, she herself gasped when she saw Kira's face.

"Ki…Kira?" she stuttered.

Kira couldn't move, just stood there staring at Kari and her mother, a person he was sure was dead, heck he had seen her die in front of her eyes. Then he took another good look at Kari.

 _'My mommy says I look a lot like my daddy'_

Kari had brown hair and her eyes, Kira had never taken notice but they were the same shade of violet as his own. Ever her name, Kari, he realized if rearranged, spelled Kira.

Then finally, he took another look at her mother, holding the roses Kari had given her, with birdy on her shoulder, and realized he wasn't imagining things.

"Flay"

* * *

 **A/N: Really more rather just a small birthday snippet for Kira's birthday, reuniting him with his first love. The question is, what kind of reunion would it be?**

 **I'd like to have at least five good reviews to help continue the story after this chapter.**


	2. Her Guilt and Secrets

"Mommy?"

25-year old Flay Allster blinked her eyes as her small daughter Kari had crawled onto her bed and was shaking her awake.

"I'm up, I'm up," she yawned and sat up in her bed.

"You said we could go to the park today," Kari chanted.

"Yes, yes, I did promise, how about you let me get showered first and then we can go," Flay told her.

"Ok, can we have pancakes for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure, how about you go watch cartoons till I get there," said Flay.

"Ok," said Kari, who went out of the room and down the stairs.

Flay sighed and moved her tired body out of bed, grabbed a towel, and went into her bathroom to turn on the shower. She got in not bothering to wait for the water temperature to change.

As the water rained down over her, Flay took a good look at herself in the slight reflection of her body in the tile wall of the shower.

If it wasn't for her clothing, anyone looking at her would see the lines going down various parts of her right side of her body, where her body had been destroyed and where her original body ended and the cloned right arm and knee had been attached. Then the scar that ran down the front of her chest, as well as the marks of burns that had long since healed.

It was over ten years now, ten years since the rescue team had found her half dead and floating in space among the remains of her shuttle.

She suffered so much pain, her body couldn't move, so many broken bones, her lung punctured, she lost all hearing in her right ear, and her right eye was actually a donor transplant. Her vocal cords had been damaged that took almost a year to heal.

But she was alive, stuck in a hospital bed for months, only to finally recover enough to be told that she was pregnant.

Kira

That was all she could think about, the boy she loved, Kira Yamato.

He was the father of her child, it didn't make sense at first because Flay was sure that it was far too long since Kira disappeared, even more since the last time they had been intimate, that she could be pregnant. But she had never been with anyone else, not was she ever taken advantage of by anyone. She hardly slept when she was held captive by the man in the mask, and more alert then ever when she returned to the EA on the Dominion.

She did the math do when she and Kira were last together, and when she finally gave birth, it had been thirteen months later. Maybe it had something to do with her being a natural and Kira a coordinator, but she didn't care about all that.

She gave birth to a little baby girl, she had Kira's hair color and his eyes, it was definitely his child.

Flay named her Kari, after her father, and spent months nursing her while she recovered herself.

When she was finally discharged, she began a search for Kira. She had no idea what happened to the faction that the Archangel had joined, but she just knew in her heart that Kira had to still be alive again.

It took some time, having to pay certain parties, and calling in some favors from people her father had known, but she found him at last.

But that was as far as she could go, all because of one person.

Lacus Clyne

The same girl that Flay herself had tried to kill almost a year ago, was no involved with Kira. Flay could practically feel the pain from the shuttle explosion mentally surrounding her all over again.

She couldn't blame him for moving on, especially when the person he was moving on from was herself. What guy wouldn't want a chance with someone like Lacus Clyne, the girl was practically an angel. Flay hated to admit it, but she was drop dead beautiful, had the purist soul Flay had ever seen, and never showed an ounce of anger.

A part of her own soul told her that if there was anyone that Kira would want at his side, to even be the perfect mother to his children, Lacus would instantly win that role over Flay herself.

So Flay dropped off the grid, she never told Kira she was still alive, much less that she had his child. She could only see a scenario where everyone would see her as the woman who showed up with Kira's child to force him into some kind of complicated situation, and destroying his happy relationship with Lacus.

Flay used her families fortune, sold off any assets she didn't need, and moved to the PLANTs.

No matter what the future may have held, Flay knew she had to raise her daughter with all love and help she could give her.

Her daughter was a coordinator because of who her father was, so Flay knew she had to be surrounded by others like her, so that she wouldn't grow up feeling like and outcast or out of place. She went to a coordinator preschool, then elementary, playgrounds and children's functions.

As far as Flay could tell, her daughter was growing up quite happy, she loved her neighborhood, her friends, everything about her life. But it was one question her daughter asked one day that made Flay re-experience the memory of the flames of the shuttle explosion.

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

She always kept avoiding the question at first, then she resorted to the biggest mistake she had done in her relationship with Kira, she lied. Or at least she tried not to as much.

She told her daughter that her father was a soldier that was always busy, but she tried to make him out to be a bit of a hero, the gallant knight who was away making sure those he cared about were always safe. Her daughter seemed to accept this, but Flay could tell she was starting to feel like her father was never around because he didn't love her, didn't want to spend time with her. For the last few birthdays, whenever Flay told her daughter to make a wish when blowing her candles out, Flay could hear her silently whispering that her daddy would come home soon.

It tore away at Flay, her own father was never around because he was always working, never having any time for her. Flay feared that she was purposely inflecting the same emotional damage that had been done to herself as a child, and look where it had led her, what choices and views on the world she had made.

She tried once or twice to call Kira by phone, but the first few times the line had been picked up and she heard the voice of a certain pink haired girl on the other end, forcing her to hang up quickly in fear.

Was she a bad mother, how long could she keep this up, what right did she have to lie to her daughter?

"Mommy"

Flay snapped out of her thoughts, quickly finished her shower and put on some black clothing and went to her kitchen.

"Who wants breakfast?" Flay said with a fake cheer.

"Pancakes, pancakes," chanted Kari.

"Alright, just settle down," she said, then opened up her cupboards ad looked around, then frowned.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to get the pancake stuff when I went to the store last time," said Flay.

"Boo," pouted Kari.

"How about cereal?" said Flay getting out a box and two bowls.

The two ate in science, before they were on their way. Flay helped her daughter put on her jacket, the artificial rain might come back on soon, so they needed to be ready.

Flay lived with her daughter in a small apartment on one of the PLANTs, under the name Freya Allister.

It was not much of a change, but people didn't give it a second thought when she introduced herself.

She created a fake military service record in the ZAFT database, building it off the record that Rau had created for her when she was his assistant, effectively creating a history for herself.

As for employment, while Flay had more than enough money to live comfortably and raise her daughter, she became a writer, publishing a series of fiction novels.

They were about a world where people ended up being divided by those who had the ability to use a power called mana, and those who were unable to. Flay based it off the conflict that arose from the naturals who went to war because they were originally jealous of their coordinator counterparts who could do things they could not themselves. Her novels focused around a princess who learned she could not use mana, being outcast by her own people, and all the hardships she faced. At first glance one would think this was centered on Flay herself as the inspiration of her character, but in truth Flay was basing it off of Kira.

Her protagonist was female, but Flay wrote her novels around what she recalled Kira's struggle on the archangel, all the conflict that he saw from having to fight his own people, and then those around him seeing him as not trusting-worthy.

Her character was named Kari, as a way to further reference Kira. Truth be told the idea for the novel came to her while she was in the hospital recovering, and when she had her baby, she named her baby the same as well.

Her books took off quite well, they became popular in the PLANTs, and many after reading them said they saw how a natural or coordinator could have possibly felt in the situation.

Then the second war started, the fall of junieus 7, and when the EA targeted them again with nukes, Flay took her daughter and retreated to the moon for a while.

One day she could have sworn that she saw Kira walking in the city, but she figured she was just seeing things. It was probably just another boy with brown hair, hanging out in a music shop with a blue haired boy, a girl wearing a hood, and a younger redhead girl.

After the war ended, Flay moved back to the PLANTs, and eventually things ended up back to normal, and that was where they were now.

"Can we go to the playground mommy?" asked Kari.

"OF course, whatever you want sweetie, you're the birthday girl today," said Flay.

Another birthday gone by, and Kari still wouldn't have her father there to celebrate it with her.

They arrived at the park, and Kari suddenly asked to play hide and seek.

"Ok, but stay close alright," said Flay.

"Ok mommy," said Kari.

So Flay closed her eyes, and counted to twenty, then began to search for her daughter.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Flay chanted.

Then things got bad very fast, after a while Flay could not find her daughter anywhere, she started to panic.

She could not find her anywhere, she was in a panic, she began running off in every direction searching for her.

After about half an hour, she was running down the middle of the park when she saw a small brown haired girl wearing her daughter's exact clothing, walking next to a man and holding his hand.

"Kari?" she called out.

"Mommy," came her daughter's voice as the girl turned around and ran to her mother.

Flay bent down and hugged her daughter to tight in a 'I am never letting you go again' manner. She started to shed a few tears, she was so happy she was safe.

She could never forgive herself if anything had happened to Kari, she could never face Kira if the only way he found out about his daughter was that something happened to her.

"Young lady, I have been looking everywhere for you," she said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you a present," she said handing her some roses," said Kari.

"Oh, their beautiful, where did you get them?" asked Flay.

"That nice man bought them for me," said Kari.

Flay made to look up to see this man who had bought the flowers, but her sight was distracted when a familiar green robotic bird flew on top of her shoulder.

"Birdy?" gasped Flay.

She then finally saw the man's face, and she gasped.

"Ki…Kira," she stuttered.

"Flay," he replied.

She didn't know what had happened, why the universe was doing this to her, all of a sudden, but it proved too much for her fragile mind to handle.

Flay then fainted, falling down onto the cement walkway of the park.

"Mommy," came the voice of her daughter in worry as she started to black out.

The last thing she could seem to remember was her daughter' small hand holding onto her left hand, then someone picking her up in their arms. The person carrying her had a familiar feel, a familiar warmth, and a familiar heartbeat.

Ten year gone by, but she could recognize that heartbeat anywhere.

"Is my mommy ok?"

Flay opened her eyes, finding herself being tended to by a paramedic who had her leaning against a tree.

"Ma'am, are you alright," asked the paramedic.

Flay took a look around, then her eyes settled on behind the paramedic, where a familiar brown haired man was holding her daughter in his arms, both waiting for news from the medic, then both slowly turning to smiles at seeing her awake.

Flay found herself overwhelmed at seeing that, she could only picture the image of her daughter being held by her father in her dreams, yet now it was a reality.

But the truth of the reality was, now so many questions would have to be answered and so many truths would have to be told. What would her daughter think of her, what would Kira think of her?

And then, in that moment, Flay did the one thing she hated doing so much,….she lied.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she said.


End file.
